Shouldn't Have Happened
by white pedal
Summary: Joey and his father get into a fight. The pain that bubbled inside was finally released, only to end in death. Violence, course language


**This part of the Wheeler trilogy I worked on. This is a prequel to "Stop"**

Joey was on his knee's bleeding from his mouth, with the addition of him having bruises on his face. He was holding his stomach from being punched and was gasping for air, he looked up at the culprit responsible for this cruelty.

Jordan Wheeler. His father.

Jordan had dirty blonde hair like his son but was more of a mess since he was beating Joey. He had a beard that was roughly shaved, he was wearing a dirty white tank top, green army pants and a pair of boots. His brown bloodshot eyes were filled with anger and seething vengeance against Joey.

Joey came home late from Yugi's and his father threw a bottle at him. He demanded where he was and Joey tried explaining himself, only to make Jordan make a comment on how he was like his mother, always lying about where she was. Then Joey yelled back saying he nothing like her and soon fought about his mother.

Jordan went even lower as to bring Serenity into the fight.

Joey yelled at his father and he ended up beaten by the man. That was how his injured state came to be.

"You ruined my life you brat!" Jordan spat out "For nineteen goddamn years I had to put up with you! Especially since your bitch mother tricked me into sleeping with her that brought you here in the first place!"

Joey stood up and glared at the man. He spat out some blood from his mouth.

"Well it wasn't no picnic living with you, you lazy drunk!" Joey said "For nineteen years I had to put up with your crap!"

Jordan punched Joey again. The young man fell to the floor on his side, Jordan marched over and grabbed him by the hair.

"I was gonna be somebody," Jordan said "I was going to make something of myself...then _she _came along and ruined everything!"

Joey looks at Jordan with a smirk.

"You're pathetic" Joey starts "There ya go blaming for something you and ma did. You knew when you were in college you had way to much shit to do before ya graduated." Jordan tugged Joeys hair, making him wince.

"Shut up!" Jordan dropped Joeys head and walked away from, he continued to talk.

"You're mother was a sly one, she said all those sweet words to me, holding my hand, giving me those kisses...she played the game very well that woman."

Jordan sat in his chair in the kitchen.

"Then that night..that was when she made her moves that got me into bed with her...that conniving little bitch. Then you know what happened later boy?"

Joey knew the answer to that. His father was a college boy who was about to graduate and had a bright future ahead of himself, it was one day where he met Joey's mother Lynn who was barely out of high school. Little did he know was that Lynn was using him for his money and the fact after he graduates college he would be a business man who would bring home the bacon.

She made sure to make Jordan fall for her and even went as far as to sleep with him to fall under her spell. That was a mistake, without thinking a week later after that night.

Lynn accidentally got pregnant with Joey.

They never intended this to happen, Jordan was still doing work to graduate and Lynn was only using him for the opportunity to get his money when he was working at an internship. Soon after Joey was born life got a bit difficult, Jordan had to support his son and Lynn now because she got kicked out of her house.

The relationship between Jordan and Lynn soured after a year being together. They would fight everyday and they slept in different rooms, he stayed for Joey sake.

Though it was when he still had a heart.

Soon Lynn got pregnant again and they started to patch things up and Jordan was able to get to work to finish his last two years of college to get his diploma. He was a bit distant from Joey because he had him young but was willing to stick by him and he loved Lynn and his unborn child.

When Serenity was born that's when the Wheeler family started having problems again.

After she was born and was tested they found out Serenity had an illness that was effecting her eyesight and would eventually go blind if not treated. Jordan's life became an unbearable conundrum after that, he couldn't concentrate on school as he was giving Serenity all the care and attention she needed because of her illness and he fell behind on his studies.

When it was the year Jordan had to graduate he couldn't take the exam as Serenity had to go to a doctors appointment and because he missed the test he failed.

Not only did he fail his test, he got fired from his job and they dropped his internship at the company. After that he didn't have any money left to pay for school. So to his despair he was forced to drop out and not get his degree.

His whole life was shattered and his dreams were destroyed. To drown his sorrows he began drinking, now when he looks at Joey and Serenity it made him sick so he began to hit them.

Lynn wasn't home that much anymore and it made him more angry. He and his wife started fighting again and she calls him a worthless drunk, those days he would either be at the bar or in his recliner, or abusing Joey and Serenity.

He despised his children now. The love he had for them was gone, he would punch Joey regularly and would often slap Serenity and pull her hair, so the children left the house as much as they could to get away from the man.

He hates Joey mostly because he was the reason why he got together with Lynn in first place, especially now their marriage was falling apart. But if there was one child he hated the most, it was Serenity, she costed him a fortune since the day she was born and because of her he failed his final exam, he lost his job and internship at the company he so desperately wanted to work at and because of her he had to drop out of college and ruined his chance to graduate.

One day when Jordan was strolling in town he bumped into a man who was upset. They fought as Jordan now had a short temper, the guy though said he was angry because some woman screwed him over.

Jordan asked him who and the man said something that made Jordan's blood run cold.

He said her name was Lynn Wheeler.

He was outraged. When Lynn got home there was shouting, yelling, screaming and cursing all night, they threw things at each other and Jordan called Lynn some terrible names.

That was when Lynn confessed everything to Jordan in the heat of the moment. She never loved him and she was using him to get his money when he worked at the company and then leave him.

Her plan backfired when she got pregnant with Joey.

Then she told him something that finally made him snap. During the time Serenity was conceived she had been with another man, and throughout her pregnancy she had been in a toxic environment that was the cause of Serenity having her eye disease.

Jordan lost it.

Not only did he let himself get lovestruck by a gold digger who wanted him because he was successful and would cheat on him. Now she is telling him that he lost his job, internship, education and his dreams of success just to support the little girl who took his life and dreams away and who not even his in the first place?

Jordan told Lynn to get out and to take Serenity with her. He hated Lynn with a passion, and he hated Serenity the most.

Then he started abusing Joey even more now since he is a reminder of his mistake of being with that woman to begin with.

"You got no one to blame but ya self!" Joey exclaimed "like I said, you had to much work to do to screw around, and I know that everybody told you that ma can't be trusted! Yet you did her anyways!"

Jordan got out his chair and shouted.

"What the hell do you know boy!? You have no idea what she put me through!"

"...I do pa," Joey starts "When I was at the hospital when Serenity was getting her surgery, mom became cold to me after everyone stopped looking at us. She hates me because I made her get stuck with you, saying she wanted to abort me but you said you would care for her.."

Jordan glared at Joey. When Lynn was pregnant Jordan told her not to abort the baby and said he would be a good father to the baby and be there for Lynn, but after everything went through..

"I should never of told her not to."

Joey just looked back at his father.

"And she didn't just made you and me suffer dad. Serenity almost went blind because of Ma's stupid choices. She had the money to pay for surgery but lied to Serenity that she didn't, she was going to use her blindness to collect disability checks. Boy was she pissed off when I got the money and Serenity went to get the surgery and saved her sight."

Jordan shook his head in disgust and sneered at him. He hated how Joey loved Serenity even if hey were half siblings, she's not Jordan's daughter yet Joey loves Serenity all the same before they found out about her paternity.

"How can you live with yourself knowing you paid for that bitches surgery ! You know Lynn won't let you see her much now since you ruined her scam!"

Joey got up and walked closer to his dad, he was not going to let him get away with calling his baby sister such a terrible name. Joey punched his father and knocked him to the ground.

Jordan held his jaw and was now angry.

"You shitty brat!" Jordan exclaimed, he leaped up and attacked Joey. The two were throwing punches at each other, Joey even smashed a beer bottle over his fathers head and was causing him to bleed. It wasn't until Jordan reached for a piece of shard glass.

He stabbed Joey in the heart.

Joey gasped and his eyed went wide and couldn't speak. Jordan smirked evilly and said to Joey.

"You will always be a useless mutt,"

Joey was still breathing but he knew that he was about to die. He sits up a bit with whats left of his strength, he whispered in his ear.

"And you will always be a deadbeat...who can't take responsibility for his actions, and who ruined his own life...by sleeping with her in the first place." Joey started trembling, there was so many thoughts racing through his mind, and the people he met.

Yugi. He saved him from becoming a criminal and showed him the heart of the cards, he was a true friend to him and he thanked him everyday to help him become a better person.

Tea was like the mom he never had. Always nagging, scolding and caring for him when he needed it, sure she was annoying with the friendship speeches but her heart was in the right place. He was going to miss her.

Tristan, his best bud since middle school. He was his partner in crime and his trusted friend, he told him about the abuse his father put him through but never told him about his mother, only the information was that she left with his sister. He knows he likes Serenity..which is why he is letting him have the honor of courting her, but he has to beat Duke first.

Mai Valentine, She was attractive, but he and Mai had a friendship that made Joey more confident around women and was the first male friend Mai ever had. He did like her but come on, she was too much of woman for him to handle, not to mention she was like an older sister. And the fact she left her Harpy Lady card, her most prized possession, to Valon. It was clear that the Australian won her heart and he would take care of her.

Last but Not least, Seto Kaiba. The biggest bastard Joey ever met, always putting him down, calling him mutt, underdog and all sorts of charming names. But he can't help but respect him for his confidence and how he worked hard to become president of a company at a young age. He certainly won't forget his dearest nemesis.

Joey stopped breathing. He was dead.

Jordan stood up and looked at his now dead son. All these years he had to live with him because Lynn hated the boy and he needed someone to buy his beer, his expression was unfeeling and he just stood there.

Police sirens went off outside of his apartment. Someone heard the fight and called the authorities.

Jordan didn't care at all though.

"Useless mutt"

**The end**

**I also gave the author, Autobot00001, permission to use Jordan and Lynn's names for his fabulous story "On the Run" feel free to check it out.**


End file.
